


generic waking up to boyfriend fic

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and it's so short, but I don't know what else to write, Kageyama comes off as if he's possessed by Futakuchi OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	generic waking up to boyfriend fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761617) by [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia). 



Kageyama was just waking up, from the baby blue ceiling, it must be Yahaba's house again. The blankets were warm. He rolled over to Yahaba's vacant side, yep, still warm, he must be peeing or something. He reached over to the chest of drawers Yahaba kept next to his bed and got his phone, so he could text Hinata that he'd be a bit late. His boyfriend came tip-toeing into the room.

“Tobio-chan, are you awake?” he called in a soft voice. His choice of nickname got Kageyama to respond similarly.

“Shigeru-chan, are you out of your mind? Never call me that.”

“You're right, it just reminds me of my mother.” Yahaba said.

“Well now that that's out of the way, why are you away from my side, lover-companion?”

“Oh, yeah, I had a question.”

“What is it, Yahaba- _senpai_?”

“Stop that.” Yahaba took a second to pout deliberately, “I was going to ask if you wanted apple in your pancakes.”

“Yes, chef Yahaba.”

Kageyama finished his abandoned text to Hinata and texted Yamaguchi, _MY boyfriend is making me pancakes with apple in them._

He got a message back before he put his phone down. _I'm doing that too._

He made his way to the kitchen, stopping by the toilet first. He made sure all the cooking-and-hot things were away from his arms before he gave Yahaba a light kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“Best boyfriend, I should buy you one of those mugs that say, 'Best Boyfriend'.” Kageyama said.

 


End file.
